


Love

by lolitadarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitadarling/pseuds/lolitadarling
Summary: The reader and Scott have an age gap between them, it doesn't bother them until Scott's ex-wife brings it up.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Reader, Scott Lang/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Love

You and Scott laid in bed. Your sleepovers at Scott's place became more and more frequent. Mostly because he was worried 24/7 about you. His arm draped over you, holding you as close as can be to his chest. Nothing was better than this.

The sun broke through the curtains in his room, causing you to stir. You opened your eyes and realized that Scott was still asleep. You watched as his chest went up and down, deep in sleep. He was handsome and he was all yours. "You're staring again, Y/N." He said sleepily. Oh the things his tired voice did to you.

"I'm admiring the view." You said, kissing his cheek. 

You tried to squirm out of his arms, but the more you did the tighter he held onto you. "5 more minutes, Y/L/N. Please, I wanna cuddle." He said with a pout.

"Cassie will be here soon and I want to have breakfast ready." You managed to break free but Scott grabbed your hand and pulled you back but this time on top of him, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Lang, you know I love our cuddles but we have to get up for Cassie."

He stared into your Y/C/E, automatically getting lost in them. He was so in love with you. "You really care for her." He said in a low voice, causing you to nod. You loved Cassie as if she were your own kid. "Fine, only because I love your pancakes so much." He gave you a kiss before letting you go. You knew he watched you as you went through the drawer you had at his place. You wore one of his favorite t-shirts and only that. "You are sooo lucky Cassie is coming over."

You turned around and rolled your eyes at him. "I think you're the lucky one, Lang." You said, tossing his shirt over to him and covering his face. 

The kitchen smelled like coffee and bacon as you cooked. You felt Scott's arms wrap around your waist, kissing your shoulder, as you cooked. "Smells amazing, she's going to love it." A knock came from the door and he let go of you. You heard him open the door and Cassie speaking to him. "Hey Peanut!" He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

You stuck your head out of the kitchen and Cassie gasped. "Y/N!" She jumped out of her father's arms and ran to give you a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more, kiddo!" You heard Maggie almost scoff when you said that. Scott's expression dropped and his ex-wife took him outside. You felt a wave of nervousness fall over you but it soon left when you saw Cassie setting the table for breakfast. You flipped the final pancake and brought the plate over to the table. "Chocolate chip, you're favorite!" She clapped her hands as you set one in front of her, cutting it. You then grabbed the juice and bacon, setting it next to the stack of pancakes. The door shut and Scott came back in with a changed expression. You poured some coffee into the mug Cassie gave him and set it at his seat. "Everything alright, Scott?"

He seemed a little upset, angered even. "Perfect." He said sourly. The change in his mood made you feel a little sad but you know Maggie always put him in a mood, so you brushed it off.

Cassie colored on the floor while you and Scott sat in silence. It was like this all day. When you took Cassie to the park, when you ate dinner, and when you watched a movie with Cassie. You felt sick to your stomach as you stared at your emotionless boyfriend. 

"Peanut, time for bed." Scott said getting up and picking her up. 

Though she begged and pleaded, Scott put his foot down. You could tell he was tired so you grabbed Cassie from his arms. "I got her." Cassie said goodnight and you brought her upstairs. You tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, lovebug." 

You were about to get up but she grabbed your hand. "Are you and my daddy fighting." You sighed and shook your head, not knowing the actual response. "Do you still love my daddy?"

"Cassie, I love your daddy more than life itself. He is my favorite person in the whole wide world. Except for you, you beat him by a long shot." She laughed. "He was just a little tired today, ya know? He'll be fine tomorrow morning, okay? Now get some sleep, love you." You walked out of her room and were met with Scott standing on the other side of the door. "Oh hey." You walked passed him and headed downstairs, grabbing your purse and phone, and going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

You turned around and sighed. "Home, my home, Scott. It's obvious you don't want me here anymore." You said, almost crying. He walked up to you and placed his hand on both of your cheeks, a few tears escaping. "What did I do, Scott? Are you breaking up with me?"

He looked shocked. "W-What? Of course not, Y/N." He kissed your forehead, making you a little relieved. "Maggie just-she-she kept saying how young you are and how you're gonna end up leaving me for someone your age and better looking." He sighed. You completely forgot about your age gap. Though it wasn't by a lot, it was pretty obvious. "I just don't want to lose you. You are one of the best things in my life besides Cassie. I love you too much to lose you." He sounded like he was almost crying. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer.

"Scott, baby, I would never leave you." You brought him into a kiss. "I may be a tad bit younger but that has nothing to do with my feelings towards you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm sorry for how I was acting." He said with a little smile. "I just don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"Yes!" You heard Cassie whisper from the steps. The two of you turned to see Scott's daughter crouched down on the steps, watching you. "Whoops!" 

The two of you laughed at the little girl. "Get over here, stinker!" He exclaimed before chasing her up the steps. He stopped midway and looked at you. "Staying tonight?"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." You said, joining him to chase Cassie.

You were completely in love with this man. Age, ex-wives, superheroes, nothing could get in the way of how you felt.


End file.
